A New Life With The Cullens
by 4everIrish
Summary: After the deaths of her dad and step mum, Katie Doolittle is adopted by the Carlisle Cullen, unaware of really what he is. She is welcomed into the home very quickly, making a lot of friends. How will the Cullens react to Katie? Find out in the book!
1. Chapter 1

Anne and dad were in the front of the car. We were travelling to my auntie's house, Anne's sister Carol. I was playing with my phone. I was playing Temple Run two. Dad was driving us to Forks. It was so long since I had been in Forks. Last time I was there was when I was twelve. Now I am fourteen. Well, I suppose it wasn't that long ago but it was to me. Anne, my step mum, was talking about all the fun stuff she remembers doing in Forks when she was growing up there. David, my dad, was nodding his head and saying "Yeah, yeah" to everything she said.

Anne's hair was tied up in a ponytail, so very neat. She was wearing blue clothes. And I mean blue. Her skirt was blue, her t-shirt was blue and even her shoes were blue. My dad didn't really put much effort into his clothes but who cares what my dad wears. I was wearing pink converse, a nice floral pink dress, my hair was in a plait and I had a necklace my mum gave me when I was six. I never like talking about mum because it hurts dad and me. Mum's hair was blonde and her hair was long. Dad would always say he loved her. When I was seven, my mum became ill. We all knew she didn't have long left so we made everyday as special as it could be. I still cry whenever I hear mum's name, Saoirse. Dad married Anne two years ago. They always had a connection that I didn't get. I don't really get along with Anne but I try my best. She is like a real mother to me. She does stuff that all mums do but she takes time out of her day job (she works in a shop) to take me places. I love my dad and Anne.

Dad turned on the radio to stop mum talking but she just turned it off. Then they got into a fight about the radio. Anne screamed.

"DAVID, LOOK OUT!"

Dad tried to turn but he couldn't and we crashed into the side of the road. People were screaming. The last thing I remember was a woman's voice screaming. My head hurt so badly. Everything was spinning, my ears were ringing, and my body felt wet. For a few minutes I sat in my seat, not realizing what was going on. I tried to get up but I felt too weak. My left leg hurt and my arm. Still I got up. Everything was still spinning as I got up from my seat. I realized I couldn't because the car was upside down. Upside down! I crawled along the roof of the car and saw the door had been smashed. Quickly I crawled to the door and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. I screamed. The door suddenly ripped open and I saw two men holding the door. They helped me out. A lady was on her phone calling nine one one. I sat on the road barely able to take in what was going on. The men went to the doors at the front of the car. I ran over to help but they said I was too weak which was true. The men pulled each of the doors open and took Anne and dad out.

The men placed them on the ground. Shocked ran down my face when I saw dad. His head had massive cuts on the side and his whole body was bleeding. I hopped (Because my leg hurt) over to his side and tears fell down my face. I sat on the ground and held his hand tight. He looked as if he was crying. He looked at me. I hugged him and he hugged me very lightly.

"Katie, take care of yourself. I love you and your mum."

"No, Dad! No! No! Don't go!"

His eyes closed and I started bawling. He was still breathing but very quietly. Hugging him tightly, the men placed Anne beside me. I hugged Anne close. She was breathing but she couldn't talk. I spoke anyway to her. As I spoke, I was crying.

"Anne, I will not leave you. I know we had our differences but I love you. You were a mother to me. I love you. Don't go!" I cried very hard.

I held them both. They were both breathing very hard and I was crying. The lady on the phone ran over to me and held me close.

"It will be all right,"

"No it won't. I don't want them to go!"

"The ambulances are on their way now. They will be her in a minute or two."

"We don't a minute or two!" The lady still hugged me but she looked as if I had hurt her.

"I'm sorry!"

I stayed with Anne and dad. I was crying. No one could ever replace my mum and dad. The ambulance came quickly. A woman and a man came out of the ambulance. They took out the stretcher from the ambulance and ran to my dad first, then they got another one for my mum and put her in the same ambulance and then they came over to me and helped me into the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review as this would help me a lot in the book.**

**Special thanks to Linneagb for that review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own Katie Doolittle, Anne Doolittle and David Doolittle. **

The ambulance rushed on. It was quite and it shook a little but I couldn't care less. I held Anne's hand and my dad's hand. There were paramedics there. They put oxygen masks on their faces. Anne's hand felt cold but some warmth still flooded through the hand. As for my dad's, his hand was freezing; no warmth what's so ever was in them. I was so scared. I never thought that this would be there last day of life. What's really scary for me is, I have no relations besides my aunt, Carol. But she is too sick to take care of me and both my grandparents are gone so I have no one.

I cried so hard I felt Ii couldn't breath. My face was wet from tears but I didn't wipe them away. There was a slim chance they would live and I hoped the slim chance would be enough. My whole body shook hard from the crying, the shock and the ambulance. All the trees whizzed by and time whizzed by too. Tears kept falling from my face. The paramedics were busy checking the adults' heart rates and oxygen levels. One of them came up to me and looked me in the eyes. She had a cloth in her hand and she dabbed my head. It hurt. I gave a little scream and cried some more.

One of them brought me to the wall where I sat on a little chair there. She put some disinfectant on my head.

"It's okay; this is just disinfectant to make sure you don't get an infection,"

"No, it's not going to be okay. My parents are dead. I have no one else in my family. I will surely go into care and be left there for years," I cried harder and couldn't stop myself.

"No, you won't be left there for years. Anyone can adopt you and you need to be positive. I will not lie to you about your parents. I am sorry but I am sure what is to happen to them,"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Katie. What is yours?,"

"My name is Janice. I love your name,"

"Well, yours is much nicer than mine,"

"Does anywhere hurt on your body?"

"Yes. My arm and my leg," My eyes were literally exploding from the crying.

She gave a closer look at it.

"It seems you have a broken arm and your leg has lots of cuts. And you have some nasty cuts on your head to. I'm going to go get you some more disinfectant. The doctors at the hospital will put you in a cast. I will sort out the cuts on your leg but I can't do anything about your arm,"

She went off to the box in the corner and took a disinfectant bottle and some wool. The ambulance was shaking really hard.

"Here you go. It won't hurt a lot, just a little,"

She put it on all the cuts and when she was finished, she went back over to put everything in the box. I knew she was going to help the man with my parents.

I was crying the whole time in the ambulance. I loved them so much. I didn't want this to be the last time I would see them or hear them. If only there was some way of them to survive. They were still alive. I held their hands and breathed deeply, still crying. My phone rang. Why would someone call now? I took my phone out and saw the name was Carol's so I answered.

"Where are you? You've had me worried!" she shouted

"Sorry, Carol. It's me Katie," I said still crying.

"Why are you crying Katie?"

"Carol, there's been a disaster,"

"What kind?"

"A car crash,"

"Are you in the car crash?" her voice became worried.

"I was and so was dad and Anne," My crying became more loud.

"Are you alright? Are they alright?"

"I am not alright. I just want to them to be alive," I said crying harder, "They might die,"

Silence fell in the phone. A slight noise came through the phone. It was crying.

"Katie dear. I am so sorry. I never knew. I am going to the hospital now. See you there." She cried

"Bye." I sniffled into the phone but I knew she was not there.

**I changed bits of it because this chapter had a lot of mean comments.**

**In the next chapter there will be some familiar faces. I hope to get another chapter up today or maybe tomorrow. Please review as it will help me a lot in making the story better. If you have any ideas just post them in the review section below.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review my story.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. I only own Janice, Annabel, Justine, Beth, Katie Doolittle, David Doolittle and Anne Doolittle. **

**Special thanks to Linneagb.**

We arrived at the hospital. It wasn't like any other I had seen. It wasn't that big but still big enough. A nurse came over to me and helped me in the front entrance while the paramedics pushed my parents into the emergency area. I wasn't allowed go in but I wanted to be with them. Instead I was brought to a room full of people. Some had cuts all along their arms, some had broken arms in slings but most of them were probably there for a check-up.

The nurse sat me on a long bed. He said a doctor would be with me in a minute. So I sat calmly. Another nurse came over to me almost immediately and said a lady wanted to see me. It was Carol. She ran to me and hugged me hard in her arms which hurt my arms. I was still crying and this hug didn't help much. Her face was red and wet. Carol had a suit on with a black skirt. It was black and looked very serious. And of course you never wanted to make fun of Carol unless you were on the death penalty.

"Katie. You are okay aren't you?" Her voice shaked.

"No," More tears filled in my eyes and exploded.

"Come here," And she pulled me close, "Katie, you're a good girl. You deserve so much, "

Carol had cancer but she was still fit. She knew she had very little time to live and so she had wanted my dad and Anne to visit her every time they had the money and time. But she always visited us in our house. I loved the way Carol was so tough and handled things very well.

"So do you. Not me,"

"I am going to stay here with you,"

We told each other jokes and just tried to cheer each other up but it didn't work. We both knew that we only had a slim chance that they would survive. I felt quite alone in this big room even though Carol was there. A tall looking man with longish blonde hair but not quite past his ears came in. He had golden eyes and he was wearing a doctor's coat. I was mesmerized by his eyes. He came up to me.

"Hello. You must be Katie. My name is Carlisle Cullen,"

"This is Carol," I said still crying.

"Hello Carol. I'm gonna check where she is hurt,"

He gave me a good examine.

"It seems her leg is cut but one of the paramedics was good enough to put some disinfectant on them so all we need is some plasters on them. Your arm is definitely broken but I need an X-ray of your arm to make sure. As for your head, that will need a bandage. I think Carol she will need to stay in for a few days if not weeks until her arm and legs are healing enough. Now as for that X-ray. Come this way." And he helped me get up and brought me along the corridors.

Carol came too. My leg hurt so I wasn't walking as fast. They were very understanding and walked with me. Carol and me were both crying very quietly. Carol held one of my sides and Carlisle was on the other. When we arrived in the room, several radiographers were there. They sat me on the bed and took my x-ray. I was then brought back to where I had been before. I and Carol waited quite a while before he came back with the results. He said I had multiple broken bones in my arm and said I would have to stay for a few days.

"You will need a cast. We can get you one now. Just follow me. Oh I just forgot. Maybe a wheelchair will help your legs rest." Doctor Cullen said and he went to get a wheelchair.

He brought me and Carol to a big room full of big machines. Many Orthopedic doctors were there and they did my cast for me. I got to choose from a few colours. Blue, pink or red were the colours. Blue was the one I chose. They put the cast on and some nurses brought me to a room I had not been in. They said I could stay here for a few days. Carol said I could come to her house after those days and then we could find me a foster mum or adopted parents. Tthe idea was great but I was too upset to think. My parents were probably dead I couldn't do anything. I asked them the question.

"Dr Cullen?"

"Yes,"

"Where are my parents?"

"I think you should come with us."

He brought us, with a nurse to help me, to the surgery room. We walked in. Carol held my hand, tight. She gave a cry and ran to Anne. She had lost her sister. I had lost another mum. She sobbed into Anne. Her cries were so scary. I knew her to be so tough but when I saw her like this I knew they had not made it. I ran to my dad. He was on a bed. So was Anne. They bought had sheets on them but they had rolled the sheets off their heads. This was such a sad day. Again my eyes filled up with tears and I ran to Carol who hugged me. I had lost everyone in my family besides Carol and I knew I would only have Carol for a little while. My heart decided to devote time to Carol while she was still here.

I stayed there for a while. I wouldn't move.

**I changed bits and if you have read my next chapter, I am changing it. I just want it to seem better.**

**What do you want to happen in chapter four? Please say in the review and please review the story. If I reach twenty reviews I will try and do a long chapter but it won't be too long that it drags on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank you all for reading my story. Please review the story as it would help me make it better.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. I only own Katie Doolittle, Janice, Justine, Beth, Annabel, David Doolittle and Anne Doolittle.**

Dr Cullen left us in the surgery room. A nurse stayed. I and Carol got up and the nurse helped me to a room.

"This will be your room for a few days. When will you collect Katie?"

"Monday,"

"Okay. I will go and tell the secretary. Make yourself comfortable," She said taking the sheets up.

Carol helped me in the bed and the nurse put the sheets over me. I lay and fell asleep. When I woke up, Carol was gone and a tray was left there for me. It had roast potatoes and really nice chicken. I ate it really quick; I was starving. There was a book on the tray too and I picked it up. It was about baking. I read it and I loved it. The book showed me how to make buns and cakes. I was so bored, so I decided to sleep some more.

What I did for the rest of the days leading up to Monday was: Sleep, eat, read, cry because of the deaths, sleep, eat, read, cry because of the deaths. that's all It was so boring until Monday morning, where I was allowed roam around the place. I got to go out to the gardens. It was beautiful. Many flowers were growing; there was a vegetable patch that had the most extraordinary vegetables. I could've stayed out there all the time but they didn't let me. Another great thing happened that day. When I went back to my room, Dr Cullen came in. He sat at the end of my bed.

"Did you have a good morning?"

"Yes, I loved the gardens and would've wanted to stay but they didn't let me,"

"Now, I have some news that I would like to ask you,"

"What is it?"

"I'm thinking about adopting you,"

I was over the moon. He wanted to adopt me.

"Yes, yes. When will you adopt me?"

"When your auntie comes,"

"Of course,"

"And I have to sign the papers too,"

"Yes!"

Carol came into the room and Dr Cullen told what he had suggested. She agreed but said that he is to let Carol see me every Friday. He agreed. The he brought us to his office. It wasn't big but still was one of the biggest I had seen. He took out his phone and phoned up the social workers. Carol was sitting beside me on the chairs near his desk. I just sat on the chairs and listen to Dr Cullen talk. Carol was still crying and I was crying now. The tears kept flowing by the bucket. I had lost so much in one day. My parents couldn't be replaced. A big hole sank in my heart. I would never see my parents again. Carol grabbed me and let me rest my head on her shoulders. I wanted them back. I loved my dad more than anything in the world. When Anne first came, I thought dad was just replacing my mum and I tried to get rid of her. But I soon got along with her and we were best friends. I lost my two best friends in the whole world. I wanted them back. We kept crying while Dr Cullen talked in the phone.

After a minute or two, he hung up and looked at us. He handed us a tissue each and said I was very brave for phoning nine one one. I didn't feel brave; I felt like the whole world disappeared before my eyes and I was the only one there. I was terrified of my future. I just wanted dad and Anne. I wanted my family back. I turned to Carol.

"Carol. Where will my parents be placed?" I said letting all my tears fall.

"What do you mean?" Carol said snivelling.

"I want them to have a grave here,"

"Oh Katie. You are so sweet. We will sort that out maybe later. I just want to get you to have somewhere to sleep. I want you to know I love you and they loved you too,"

"I know they…"

"I was now crying faster and I couldn't be stopped. Carol held me close and rubbed my hair. We could flood a country. Dr Cullen spoke to us.

"They said they will be here in a half an hour. You might as well stay. I have some books if you would like to read some, Katie?"

"No thank you. I don't feel like reading." I said, my mouth shaking.

We all sat, silent in our seats. I was praying but crying as I did. So much had happened to me. After a half an hour, the social worker came. He was tall, had light brown hair and a freaky smile. Dr Cullen let him have his seat and he got another one and placed it beside us and sat down. The man put his brief case on the table and opened it. It had many papers in it. He took a few. I didn't know this Dr Cullen, so I didn't know if I could trust him. But I was smart enough and just knew this was to be.

"I have been called out by Mr Carlisle Cullen. Is that true?"

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"Who is the guardian of Katie Marie Doolittle?"

"That would be me," Carol spoke.

"If Carol would sign here and Carlisle sign here and then Katie sign here,"

We all sign in the different places and he took the paper away, put it in his briefcase and said:

"Well, now Katie is all yours Carlisle. We will have visits every two months. Goodbye." He then left.

Carol looked at me and her eyes filled up. Mine did too. What on Earth had happened today? I can't even think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Twilight and don't own it!**

**More shouts to come. **

**Linneagb thank you for your reviews.**

**And thank you Blackpainterwriter**

Dr Cullen told us that he would pick me up at Carol's house in five days. I was pretty excited but also very nervous as this had never happened to me before. Carol and I waved goodbye and we left. We went out the main entrance of the hospital and walked to her Toyota Corolla. It was a silver one. Like the one my parents had. I cried. She hugged me and said everything was going to be okay. I just needed to think of good stuff. How could I? My parents just died. I felt so alone. But I wiped my tears and hopped in the car. She hopped in too. She sped really fast in the car and I was hanging on for dear life.

The days were long and boring. Nothing much happened, I went shopping with her, I ate Cheerios for breakfast and I read books. I was too sad to do anything. But on Wednesday, we had the funeral. I don't want to go into too much detail. It wasn't a big one. I invited all their friends I knew and all my friends. I cried the whole time and wouldn't stop after it. Their graves were put together and I waited until it was covered in soil. I placed many flowers on it. Carol and I had a conversation about it. I asked her could she place flowers over it when the grass has grown and can she do this every day. She agreed. On Saturday morning, Dr Cullen came. He rang the bell and Carol came running in her apron, because she was baking, to the door.

I came up behind Carol. He was wearing a very fancy suit and his hair was the same as I had seen five days ago.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Carol asked him.

"No thank you. I just wanted to give you this for taking care of Katie for me while I was getting the house ready for her," He said handing her an envelope.

She opened it and it had money in it. Her eyes went wide.

"You didn't need to,"

"I insist you keep it."

"Well thank you. Katie go get your bags."

I ran up the stairs and into the spare room I had been sleeping in. It was completely white. There was a mirror and a bed and a window but that's all it had. My bags were beside the door. They were blue and very small. I had lost a lot of my stuff from the crash so Carol bought a few bits and pieces to replace them.

I ran down the stairs carrying the two bags in my hands. Dr Cullen was talking to Carol and she was laughing.

"So Katie, are you all set?"

"Yes. I just want to say goodbye to Carol,"

"I'll be out in the car." He turned very quickly.

"Thank you so much Carol,"

"You're welcome. Here take these," she handed me a bag of cookies, "Let's hope they like cookies. And I'm visiting next Friday. Love you."

"I love you too." I said that as I leave the house and run to the car.

Dr Cullen comes out of the car and takes my bags. He puts them in the boot of the car and then opens the passenger seat door and lets me in. I get in and tie my seat belt. He gets in and puts his on too. He starts the car and before I knew it we were half way there.

**I know it wasn't very long but if I did make it longer it would probably drag. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 6**

Dr Cullen started talking to me.

"So do you like any particular foods?"

"Not really. I enjoy most foods just I absolutely hate mushrooms,"

"We can sort that out. We have your room sorted out. I hope you like the colour yellow,"

"Yellow's okay. I was wondering is there more than just you at the house?"

"Yes, there's Esme, my wife, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward are my adopted children. Edward has a wife called Bella and a child called Renesmee. Now Renesmee has a rare condition that means she ages quicker than most people,"

"What age is Renesmee?"

"She's eight but looks about ten." He said with a worried look on his face.

For the rest of the journey I just sit and wait to see the house.

"Would you like some music on?"

"Yes please,"

"What kind?"

"Classical music," 

"I never thought a girl at your age would like this type of music,"

"Well, I play the piano. So it kind of gets into your mind after a while. I used to do little plays for my parents…" I stopped. It was too hard to talk about them.

"You don't have to talk about your parents if you don't want to."

"Yeah. Are we almost there?"

"Yes. Here it is."

The house was massive. Almost three the size of my parents' house. It was magical. Too much was on the outside to explain. He parked the car and got out. He opened my door and took my bags out. I took them from him and waited for him to close the doors, which was faster than I thought it would be and walked up the steps to the door. He followed behind me and he opened the door. We went into a front entrance full of antiques. It was beautiful. But then he brought me downstairs into a big room. It had a table set up, full of treats like cakes and sweets. After a few steps down the stairs I started to see a bunch of people. They were tall. They had very pale skin. Dr Cullen put my bags beside the stairs and came down with me. Most of them looked anxious. One of the girls was all bubbly, jumping up and down.

Dr Cullen told me who was who.

"Katie this is Esme," He said pointing at the really lovely looking woman who wore a long black dress with bits of white around the waist.

"This is Edward," He said pointing to the tall man with really spiked up hair, red lips and a really pale face.

"This is Bella," Bella's eyes were a bit darker than the rest but that just made everyone else seem weird. Her face was scrunched up and she looked at me with evilness in her eyes.

"This is Renesmee," He said pointing to the child. She was not very small for her age but it must've been the aging quicker thing. Her hair was brown like Edward's and Bella's and she had Bella's eyes but not quite. Bella's eyes were golden and her's were brown with bits of gold around the edges.

"This is Emmett," Emmett was tall and very buff. His hair was short and brown and he had a sort of happy look in his face.

"Hello, I'm Emmett." He said very politely.

"Hello. I'm Katie."

"This is Rosalie," She had long blonde hair that looked so light on her shoulders. She wore make-up and had golden eyes like the rest.

"This is Jasper," Jasper looked the weirdest. He looked at me with a look like I was a total mystery. He had long blonde hair that just about went to his shoulders.

"And this is Alice." Alice was the girl that kept jumping up and down. Her hair was short and brown. She wore really nice clothes and her face had loads and loads of make-up on.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Esme asked.

"No thank you. I'm not that hungry,"

"Do you want to play with me?" Renesmee said.

"Okay."

So we hurried outside and she got some balls from this box in the porch. They were blue and pink. Then she asked me what I wanted to play and I said "Let's see who can keep the ball up for the longest while passing it." So for the rest of the evening we played that game.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Guys I might not be able to post a chapter up every day so, please don't give out. Please Review!**

**Chapter 7**

Alice called us in. She said it was dinner time. She directed me to the kitchen and she pointed to where we could eat. Renesmee hopped up onto one of the seats and I sat on the other. Esme searved us chicken with carrots, broccoli and mashed potatoes. I ate my dinner very quick and so did Renesmee. It was the best I had ever eaten. I was very happy when I had finished. Before I could put my plate in the dish washer she took it and put in there for me. I saw her getting a bowl of ice-cream for me and Renesmee. We ate it very quick. It was yummy. After dinner I asked a question that was troubling me.

"Esme, why didn't the adults eat with us?" She paused as she was putting our bowls in the sink.

"Well, sometimes Edward and Bella like to have a date in their house without Renesmee so she comes here for dinner. Rosalie and Emmett normally eat outside and Jasper and Alice eat out most days. As for me and Carlisle we like to have our dinner here in the kitchen when kids aren't around. And you know you can call me Mum or mom if you want."

Renesmee came over to me just as I was leaving.

"Do you want to see your room?"

"Yeah." She pulled me up a flight of stairs and then another flight of stairs until we reached a room with a name on wood on the door. It read Katie in spiral writing. It was yellow. She opened the door and I was so shocked. It was beautiful. The bed was a double bed with a yellow duvet over the top. It had two pillows and loads of teddies. There was a desk beside it with a stationary set. Loads of pens and colours as well as paper with a beautiful design was there. I was so happy. There was a chest of drawers and a wardrobe as well. A rug in the middle of the room and a cork board on the wall. I ran down stairs and got my bag. Renesmee followed and said she was going to go back to the cottage. I waved goodbye. I ran into the kitchen and hugged Esme.

"Thank you so much for the room,"

"You're welcome."

I ran back up the stairs and into my room. My room was just magnificent. It felt so homely. The walls were yellow too. I placed my bag on the bed and emptied it out. I put my clothes in the wardrobe but there was no room. Someone had stocked it with really nice clothes. So I went to the chest of drawers. There was one drawer empty. I put my clothes in that and my extra pair of shoes on the rug. I placed my bag under the bed and checked the wardrobe for pyjamas. I found a pair of blue long sleeved ones and put them on. There were slippers under the bed so I took them and put them on. Then I ran about the house looking for someone so I could ask where I put my dirty clothes. I found Rosalie outside sitting beside a tree reading a book. I ran to her.

"Rosalie!"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Where do I put my dirty clothes?"

"Oh you go to the bathroom and you will see a basket full of clothes,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem. Everyone wants you to come into the room where you met us,"

"Okay."

"Come to that room when you are finished." 

I ran as quick as I could and chucked my clothes in the basket and then went to the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 8**

They were all there. Renesmee saw me and ran over to me at a very fast speed that shocked me. How could she run that fast? I didn't want to say because it would be awkward. She pulled me over to a huge pile of presents.

"These are all for you, Katie,"

"What?!"

"You deserve them, these are Esme and Carlisle. These are from mom and dad and me. These are from Jasper and Alice and these are Rosalie and Emmett," 

There was so many. I opened them all up. I got lots of books, DVDs, an iPad, an iPod touch fifth generation, a necklace with my name on it and lots of notebooks and pens and colours. It was like Christmas.

"Oh thank you guys. You didn't need to,"

I took all the presents and went upstairs. Renesmee followed. I put all my stuff in the little boxes I found under the bed and got out my broken phone. It had been so long since I had texted them. They knew what happened but I felt like I couldn't talk about anything to them. But I wanted to hear their voices. They needed to know I wouldn't be living in Ireland anymore. I turned on my phone and called them.

"Annabel, are you there?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just want to tell you something,"

"Yeah?"  
"I don't think I will be able to see you anymore. I'm living with the Cullens now in the USA. They adopted me,"  
"Oh. I miss you Katie. Please visit once a year please,"

"I will try,"

"Okay. I have to go. I'm having dinner now. Bye."

"Bye."

I called Justine and everyone else I knew. Then I decided to go to sleep. The sun came through the curtains and into my eyes. It was morning. I got up and stretched. My pyjamas were sweaty so I looked for some nice clothes in the closet. I chose the one Carol bought for me. They were a blue top with white flowers on it, denim jeans and some converse boots. I did my hair into a pony tail and did my bed. After all that I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Emmett, Carlisle, Renesmee, Esme and Alice were there. Emmett was reading a magazine, Carlisle was reading a big book about different technics to doctoring, Renesmee was eating cereal, Esme was cooking and Alice was looking at a catalogue. When she saw me, she jumped up and ran to me. She almost made me fall over.

"Hi Katie. Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Yeah, sure. I love shopping," which was true, I did enjoy shopping.

"Great. We finally have someone besides me who likes shopping. We can leave at ten. That'll give you time to have something to eat, brush your teeth and get a bag." She said so happy.

I went over to the table and sat beside Renesmee. I had made friends with her. Her bowl was almost empty but it still had a bit of content left in it. Esme came over and asked me what I wanted.

"Could I have some cereal?"

"Yes. What type? We have Cheerios, Coco Pops, Rice-Krispys and Wheetabix,"

"Can I have some Cheerios, please?"  
"Sure you can." And with that she went over to the cupboard and got me a bowl, some Cheerios and poured those into the bowl, and then she went to the fridge and got some milk. With all those things in her hands she brought them over.

"There you, honey,"  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."

I poured the ice cold milk into the cereal and took my spoon and took a huge big spoonful. Then I ate it. It was delicious and I ate it all up. After breakfast I went upstairs to the bathroom and found a toothbrush and toothpaste with my name on a piece of paper stuck onto both of them. I ripped the paper off both of them and took the toothbrush, squeezed a pea size piece of toothpaste and put it on the toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and then went to get a handbag. My room had many in it. There were many brands but I chose the smallest one of them that I thought was brilliant. I put my phone in the bag and my notebook in case I had an idea of a story or something. Running downstairs I looked at my watch that was on my wrist. It said ten o'clock. I ran out to the kitchen and found Alice there waiting for me. She had a huge amount of make-up on and she looked as if she was a Barbie doll.

"Right, are you ready to go?"  
"Yes!" I was so excited.

"Let's go!"

And she brought me to her car. It was a silver car that was very clean. I don't remember what those of cars are but they are very fancy. I hopped in the passenger side and she hopped in the driver seat. She went very fast in the car. It was a pretty long drive but not too much that I couldn't handle. I took out my phone and played some games that were on my phone. My bag was on the floor of the car but I couldn't care less. The game was called Jungle Trouble. You had to run for as long as you could without bumping into anything. But there was a twist. You had to collect every single coin in the game which I had caught but now I was playing Casual mode. It is a very fun game but it takes ages to complete. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived. The mall was huge. Alice jumped out of the car. I jumped out and she locked the car. Don't worry! I had my bag.

She took my hand and we ran into the mall. She brought me to all the most expensive shops and we bought a huge amount of clothes. Then she saw I didn't have my ears-pierced.

"Katie, would you like to get your ears-pierced?"

I thought about it. I did like the look of earrings and I knew how beautiful they would look in my ear.

"Yes. Can I?"  
"Of course. Let's get them pierced!"

We ran to the ear-piercing shop. We waited in line for a good while and after about twenty minutes it was my turn. The girl that was doing my ears had lots of piercing all over her face and lots of tattoos. I became a bit scared but she was very kind asking me what type of earrings and what colour. I chose a very small one and she did the piercing very quickly. When we were done shopping, we went home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 9**

The wind blew in my hair as we drove home. Alice was happily listening to classical music. She moved her head to the sound of the music. For the first time ever since I came to live with the Cullens, I felt like I belonged in the family. A day ago I had just arrived and now I was shopping. We pulled into the drive way. We got out and took our bags out. My ears felt hot because I had just got them done. I took as many bags as I could carry and so did Alice. Before we left we should've really checked how big the front door was because the door didn't look big enough for us and the bags to get through. We managed just about to get through the door. Alice said to bring my bags up to my room and meet her outside. I ran as quickly as I could up to my room. I chucked my bags on the bed and ran back down the stairs. It felt good to feel the cold air on my face. Alice was standing with Renesmee at the car. Renesmee was wearing the cutest little dress and so was Alice. They bought had bags in their hands.

"Katie, how about we all go swimming?"

"Yeah. Will I go get my swimming stuff?"  
"No need. I have your stuff here. All we need to do is go to the swimming pool and meet all the others."

Alice opened the car and let me and Renesmee in. We put our bags in the spare seat in the back and sat together. Renesmee didn't chat a lot to me but she did have some things to say.

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Yes, but it has been a while since I last swam. Do you know how to swim?"  
"No. I've never gone swimming before,"

"I'm sure Edward or Bella will help you."

I hadn't seen Bella or Edward that much since I came. The only time I saw them was when I came and when I got presents from the Cullens. They always seemed to be at their home which isn't bad I suppose. They must've just wanted space but they always left Renesmee at Carlisle and Esme's house. Renesmee had her hair in a pony-tail with a little ribbon to hold it in place. She was so beautiful; her skin was so smooth looking, she was so skinny and so tall. She looked perfect. Her voice was almost adult like but had a sweet sound to it. The car journey went on for about thirty minutes. We arrived at a big building. There was a playground outside and Renesmee went to Alice and said:

"Aunty Alice, can I please go on some of the things in the playground?" She said with her very sweet voice, she made the puppy dog face.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming,"

"I do, but I also want to go on the swing or the slide,"

"Okay. But only for a few minutes. I'll call the others on my phone,"

She took out her phone and rang Carlisle to say where we were. Renesmee was running about in the playground with the other children. She went on the slide and the swings and all the other things. I ran to her when she was at the swings. Even though she was tall, she was still quite not big enough to reach the ground so I helped her. Every time I pushed, she laughed. Renesmee got into the pattern of the swings so she was able to do it herself. Seeing her happy made me happy. I decided I wasn't too old for swings and ran over to the one beside her. Each swing I did went higher and higher in the air. This was so much fun and I could've done it all day but Alice called us and we ran to her.

"Girls, I think we have to go now or we won't have time for swimming."

After that we left and ran in front of Alice to the building. We ran into the front entrance and saw all the Cullens. They were waiting there with their bags ready to go but they had to wait for us. Alice and the other went to the secretary to pay and we all ran into the changing rooms. The men went into the men's' changing room and us women went into the women's changing rooms. We all got dress in separate changing cubicles and then went into the pool.

I stayed with Renesmee in the baby pool. She swam very good there and decided to go in the big pool. We all went in there. Everyone cheered for Renesmee and then we all did races against each other. I went against Bella and Renesmee. I came last. It was unbelievable. Renesmee had only gone once and yet she beat me and I had taken many classes just to learn how to swim. I felt embarrassed but no one laughed at me and that is what I liked about the Cullens. After about an hour of swimming we went back to the changing rooms, had showers and got dressed. Esme was wearing the most beautiful silk dress that flew down to her knees. Her hair was curly and she wore flip flops. All the girls had the same design of dress only everyone had a different colour. Esme's was orange, Rosalie's was red, Renesmee was pink, Alice's was blue and Bella's was green. Before I went to get dressed Alice gave me a dress and flip flops. I took it and ran into the changing cubicle. I put it on and the flip flops and came out with my bag with me. The girls all looked at me as if I was beautiful. I wasn't beautiful. We all left and found the boys. They all escorted the girls away. Jasper came with Alice in her car, Bella went with Edward and Renesmee went with them in their car, Rosalie and Emmet went together in their car and I went with Carlisle and Esme. I sat in the back very still. It was so quiet. Carlisle was chatting to Esme but I couldn't hear them they were so quiet. We all went home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thank you guys for reading my story. I now have more than 1000 views on my story. This chapter will be as long as I can make it.**

**Now before you read this chapter, it is now two weeks after the swimming pool and Katie's getting ready for school. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

The last week of the holidays was this week. I was crying in my room because I didn't want to go to a high-school. Here in the USA, they move onto High-school when they are fourteen or fifteen. I didn't want to get bullied. Carlisle came in my room and I wiped my tears before he could see them. He had huge bags in his hands. They were school books. They were all labelled and covered. There was also a pencil case and a school bag. He gave them to me and said they were for me to use in school. I was so enjoying myself until I knew school would be soon. Renesmee wasn't going to be in this school and I was more than likely going to be left alone in that school and have no friends.

"Katie, we want to talk to you in a minute,"

Carlisle left. I chucked the bags beside my bed and then went down the stairs and tried to find Carlisle. He was in the sitting room with everyone else. It must've been important.

"Come in," Alice said pulling me into the room.

She sat me on one of the empty chairs.

"We all have something to tell you. Now it's important you listen and don't scream or leave. You need to know if you are going to live with us," Carlisle said, his voice was serious and I was scared.

"We are not what you think we are. We are not humans. We are all vampires," Edward said.

"Don't freak out, honey. It will all be alright," Esme said.

"Why we live in a forest is because it is home to lots of animals. We are not like other vampires. We only drink animal blood. Human blood sends us into a frenzy. And makes our eyes turn red. Animal blood turns our eyes golden. When we don't drink blood for a while our eyes turn black. We never go out in the sun because it makes us sparkle. Humans would know we are different," Carlisle said very calmly.

What the hell? Were they joking with me?

"Are you joking?"

"No. Another thing about us is we don't sleep," Bella said. Her eyes were glistening and she looked like Renesmee.

"Can vampires have children?" I asked turning my head to Edward, Bella and Renesmee.

"No. It is impossible but you see, Renesmee is a half human half vampire. Bella got pregnant while she was still human," Edward said, "Renesmee will look around seventeen when she turns seven and will not age again,"

Renesmee looked like a 10 year old now, which I hadn't noticed much since I had only been here about three weeks, but really she couldn't be older than seven.

"What age is Renesmee?"

"I'm 3 years old,"

"Okay I think I get it now. I'm going crazy!" I shouted and Rosalie ran over to my side and hugged me.

I shook her off and ran to my room. I locked the door and ran to my bed. Burrowing my head in the pillow, I felt its soft fabric and soon my eyes began to close and I was asleep. My dream was scary. I dreamt of the car crashing over and over again but only I wasn't in there. It was a little girl, a man and a woman who were in there. People were screaming and running over to the car. The woman and the man seemed to be okay but they had a few nasty gashes on their heads. The little girl on the other hand was bleeding very hard. I tried to run but I was stuck in my spot, only watching the people get hurt. There were two men who pulled the car doors open. They helped the adults and there were several women there too. Everyone pulled the door at the back of the car open and then the man that had been in the car took the girl out. He placed her on the ground and tried pressing down on her chest. The girl wasn't breathing or anything, she just lay lifeless. That's where the dream faded and I woke up. Someone was knocking at my door. I looked at the clock. I had been out for two hours. I opened the door and saw all the vampires. I tried to slam the door but they came in anyway. They put me on the bed.

"Listen, Katie. We are the least of your worries. The Volturi will be after you because you know," Emmett said.

"Who are the Volturi?"

"The Volturi are like the vampire government. They eat human blood. We told you about us because you will probably be hunted down by them. They will give you the option of changing or becoming a servant to them if you want to be a human but if you choose none they will kill you. We will arrange for the Volturi to meet you. Also you need to know about the packs," Jasper said. He had a very strange voice. He looked as if he was in agonizing pain.

"What are the packs?"

"The packs are werewolves. We made a treaty with them which meant that our clan couldn't go over to the territory and they couldn't go over to our territory. And it meant we couldn't kill any of them or change anyone. But the treaty has been destroy. They trust us and we trust them. When Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, they were trying to kill the baby inside of Bella. But Jacob helped us and they didn't kill Renesmee," Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because Jacob imprinted on Nessie. Which I am not happy about,"

"What is imprinting?"

"Imprinting is where the wolf feels that the girl or boy is the one for them. It means they will do or be anything for this person. The wolves can't harm any of the imprints because it is against their laws which we will not go into. Do you get it now?"

"Yes. When can I meet them?"

"Now if you want."

"Yes!"

So I ran to get my bag and everyone came with me to their house.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!  
Guys, I'm kind of stuck for ideas of how many chapters there should be. I don't want a lot but maybe thirty chapters. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review. And one last thing, I can't write chapters every week now because I'm in First Year. And I have lots of homework. Please don't be angry if I only post once a week. I love you guys so much.**

**Chapter 11**

All of us walked down the road and through the forest. Loads of twigs got in my hair and I cut my trousers. A big gash went down my knee but it didn't hurt. Jasper seemed to notice and he turned to look at me. Alice hurried him away from me, down the forest. They were soon gone in the distance. Emmett stared at me and Rosalie shook her head. He knew to leave. Carlisle came over to me and in his pocket he pulled out a large plaster.

"I always have lots in my pockets. Here you go, Katie. I'll put it on for you," He bent down and placed it on my cut, "All done. Let's get you there."

Renesmee walked along with me, her hair flowed down her back. She skipped and swung her arms.

"You're going to meet Jacob,"

"Will you introduce him to me? Because I know I will probably mistake him for someone else, you know?"

"Sure. I and Jacob are going to La Push later on. Do you want to come?"

"What is La Push?"

"It's a beach,"

"No thanks. I'm not into beaches one bit. I think I'll just stick around at the house,"

"Okay, we're here!"

Soon enough we were at a house. A tall man came up to Renesmee. He hugged her and spun her round.

"Hey Nessie. Who's this?"

"This is Katie. Carlisle and Esme adopted her,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah and Katie this is Jacob,"

We hung around with Jacob and some other men, I didn't know, for a while. Most of them went but some of them stayed. One girl with black hair stayed, a boy around my age stayed and. The one around my age was pretty hot. I was scared to go up to him and talk to him but he seemed to be just as scared. I stood beside Renesmee and watched them talk. Jacob ran in to get some cookies. Bella and Edward stayed with us for a while. The rest had gone back home. My hair blew in my face and I pulled it back behind my ears. He started walking towards me. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and looked at me. Jacob came back out and everyone was silent.

"Are you okay there?" I asked, a bit afraid.

He didn't talk and when he got back up, Edward came over to me.

"Seth just imprinted on you,"

"What?" I said confused.

This boy, imprinted on me. It made everything weird. I suppose it wasn't as weird as it had been with Jacob and Renesmee because Jacob was too old for Renesmee. But Seth must've been around sixteen or seventeen.

I got so scared; I hid behind the car that was in the front of the house. It made me embarrassed. I popped my head up and he wasn't there. So much relief. I turned my head and he was sitting beside me. It made me jump.

"What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter. I think I should be getting back home,"

"You can stay if you want,"

"No thanks. By the way my name is Katie,"

"I'm Seth,"

"That's a nice name,"

"Yours is nice too. What age are you?"

"I'm fourteen. But I'm turning fifteen at the end of September,"

"I'm sixteen,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So you're living with them?"

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Maybe we should hang out for a bit,"

"Maybe,"

So the whole afternoon went like that. I talked to Seth. He was really interesting. He seemed truly interested in me but at the same time I felt he didn't. After a long time, I said I had to go and he asked me for my number. I gave it to him.

"I'll see you soon, Seth,"

"Tomorrow?"

"Um… I'll have to think about it because I have so much school stuff to get sorted out,"

"When you're finished, can you please come over?"

"Alright. But I might be a while tomorrow. See you,"

"Bye!" And he ran over to me and tried to kiss me on the cheek but I moved away. Even though he had imprinted on me, I was not going to let him kiss me. Not yet.

Renesmee stood beside Jacob and Edward and Bella were waiting for us. Renesmee ran with me to the house. I was so slow compared to them. Renesmee slowed down and we ran at the same pace. We soon arrived at the house. Once at the house, Renesmee ran with Edward and Bella to their house and I went into the house. I ran up to my room and fell on my bed.

My phone beeped with texts.

I picked it up and read everyone. Some from my friends but mostly from SETH!

This is all the texts he sent me:

Seth: Hey

Seth: You home yet?

Seth: How are you?

Seth: You doing anything fun?

Seth: What did you eat for dinner?

Seth: Are you going to see that action movie? 

There were too many texts to write down so I wrote a few.

Seth seemed to be very close already, asking me about my dinner. I texted back but I didn't want to. It was nice to have a friend who was a boy because I had gone to an all-girl school before but I didn't feel comfortable. I knew that I had to try making friends with him and I didn't want to hurt him. He felt a connection between us but really that was just him. If only he could see that… What was the use?

School was on Monday, 26th of August. I had so many things to worry about. School, making friends, Seth, my new family and finally, Carol. All these things were spinning around in my head.

I wanted dad back and Anne. I wanted to hug them and ask them what I could do. But I couldn't now. Why did this have to happen? Tears started flooding my eyes and falling like a waterfall. My head fell onto my pillow and I cried into it.


	12. Dedication

**Dedication**

**Blackpaintwriter**

**sjwht**

**becool**

**Lisa **


End file.
